Stargate: The Price of Struggle
by Unexpected Reaction
Summary: The ongoing conflict in the Pegasus Galaxy takes an unexpected twist when a new enemy comes upon the wraith. All the while the mounting cost of the war continues to weigh increasingly heavily on John Sheppard's soul.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

This is set after Season 5. So there's spoilers for all the whole show. And a few very little minor ones for "Air," the Stargate Universe pilot. Obviously this is going to be AU if or when the SGA movie comes out, possibly even before that with SGU. But at the time of this writing it's a sequel to the show.

This isn't primarily a romance story. I consider it more an action/adventure one, but there will eventually be some romantic subplots. However, I'm trying to keep at approximately the same level as the series. I'm trying to keep the story essentially to the tone and canon of the TV show. So Teyla and Kanaan are together. Rodney and Jennifer are together (although they won't be as focused on). I'm writing Ronon and Amelia as being "close". And more relevant for this fic's story, Sheppard's feelings for the women he's known in his life, primarily Teyla and Weir, will be covered; and specifically more so with the latter.

It's a primarily Sheppard-centric fic, but most of the characters will also be heavily involved.

The Price of Struggle 

_  
The worlds of the Pegasus Galaxy had seen many centuries of warfare. Since the fall of the Ancients, unbroken domination by wraith culling had created a galaxy living perpetually in fear. But when the Tau'ri ventured forth from their distant galaxy and disrupted the long cycle of death, they triggered a new conflict on a scale not seen for almost ten thousand years. Now unprecedented levels of destruction have befallen both human and wraith alike. The old order was slowly being wiped away in the vicious struggle for supremacy over dwindling resources. The wraith civil war was proving to be more and more devastating to not only the wraith but the entire galaxy. Yet all those in power continued to vie for dominance, in whatever future would be realized by the victors, in battle after increasingly brutal battle._

_It was one especially populated world that was the site of one pivotal such battle. Against the infinite night of space, the lonely green planet seemed almost like the epitome of tranquility. That picturesque image was broken by a Hiveship bearing down upon the beleaguered world. Its weapons were mercilessly bombarding the formation of wraith ships that had been left to defend their territory. Wraith Darts followed up the unceasing assault by relentlessly harassing the enemy Hiveship in close quarters. A cruisers sent to escort the invaders' Hive moved in to engage the defenders' clustered flotilla at point blank range. Darts and capital ships threw caution to the wind and decimated each other unforgivingly, all in a desperate bid to gain the advantage in this battle. The disputed world they both coveted was a strategically crucial feeding ground. The wraith factions would pay a great price to posses it. Down on the planet itself the humans watched with trepidation as the battle raged across their skies, knowing that whoever triumphed, the wraith may come for them at any time. Above the planet, aboard the wraith vessels, ranks of upon ranks of wraith fought on with the unbridled rage of their species, desperate to retain their hold on a galaxy that was perhaps beginning to slip from their ancient grasp._

_But for reasons none of them could yet know, their destruction had already been assured. And it was just as the attackers had finally begun to grind down the faltering defending fleet, when a greater menace suddenly appeared before them all and a grave new threat struck..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sheppard was spending another afternoon alone on the balcony, starring out at the water. Atlantis had moved further out and away from San Francisco into open water, so as not to be disruptive, but it was still near enough that he could glimpse the shoreline in the distance. It was still strange thinking that this alien cityship, which had rested in another galaxy for so many millions of years, had finally arrived back here - to his home. It had been well over 2 months since then, but John had found he could not help but prefer to spend most of his time in the city. He'd essentially already lived here for over 5 years, so even with Atlantis on Earth he felt he should stay. It obviously was more convenient for the few trips through the gate that he did go on. But perhaps part of it was because he knew nothing had really changed. The others, maybe some of them could think that with Atlantis coming full circle, their adventure was over. But he knew it wasn't. How could it be? Earth had dodged another bullet and Atlantis had moved to a more secure location. That was all. The larger struggles still would go on, no matter where the SGC sent out teams from. Sheppard knew that this latest luxury, visiting home, was but a brief respite. And he could almost feel, somehow, that the conflict was again about to find them. He just wondered if it would be sooner or later. The IOA had been very reluctant to commit anything back to the Pegasus Galaxy after Atlantis had returned. The belief that they were now totally safe from wraith attacks had apparently proved an incredibly popular illusion. And one that was becoming more and more frustrating because that stubbornness may yet leave Earth unprepared for some new threat. And John had learned they always needed to prepare for the unexpected, especially in their war against the wraith. It was a war he still felt strongly committed to, despite the cost. The _many_ costs...

The city of Atlantis itself may have returned to Earth, but the price had been high - not everyone had made it back with them. It was a price he paid everyday. Even after all this time. It was that price that left him standing here, alone, still unable to forgive himself. He could do nothing else.

"John?" Sheppard looked up, silently grateful for a reprieve from his own thoughts, even for a moment.

"Teyla." He greeted her as warmly as he felt able.

"You've been spending more and more time alone. The others and I were concerned. Are you alright?" She inquired cautiously.

"I'm ok." He said halfheartedly.

"Ronon, Rodney and I were about to get some food. We..." she hesitated just slightly, "were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"I uh..." he then paused to consider the offer, "...sure." He decided he needed to get his mind off his guilt again. So he followed her down the balcony.

"So how are you finding your stay Earth?" He asked her in a somewhat brighter tone. She smiled at that question.

"It is certainly one of the most interesting worlds I've ever stayed on, even after all this time. There are still many things that I don't understand about this planet, but seeing a world that is completely free of the Wraith is truly amazing." She had a distinct sense of awe in her voice.

"Well, keep in mind, this place does have its own share of problems too."

"True, but in my galaxy wraith cullings are a fact of life everywhere. Knowing that all these millions of people can afford to be so blissfully unaware of the threats beyond their world is simply..." she paused, as if struggling to find the best words to quantify her thought. "...incredible. It really does makes me wonder again what my people could have accomplished if everything were different. Everything here just seems so peaceful, so perfect."

"Well, we'll see how long we'll be able to keep _that_ up." Sheppard remarked partially to himself; reflecting on the battle that had taken them to Earth in the first place. "Speaking of 'the safety on our planet,' how is Kanaan holding up on Earth so far?" She chuckled slightly as they walked.

"He is... finding the adjustment to your world a little more complicated than myself. This is his first time on Earth and he finds himself constantly fascinated yet confused by all the various facets of your popular culture. The other day he watched several consecutive hours of your entertainment known as... um... ah MTV."

"Oh _wow._" Sheppard said with mock sympathy. Teyla laughed.

"He told me after that, that he never wanted to go out into your world at all anymore. I had to spend considerable time convincing him that it was in fact safe to bring Torren out with us into the city."

"Well he's very lucky to have you." Sheppard said.

"Hey, there you guys are!" McKay interrupted. He had suddenly approached from behind them with Ronon in tow. "We were looking for you. We couldn't find you around the cafeteria. Are you guys coming?"

"Yes Rodney, we were on our way." Teyla replied. And the four of them continued to walk together.

"Isn't this weird? The four of us haven't been back in the city together for very long since it came back here. It feels a little like being back in the Pegasus Galaxy." Rodney seemed in a decidedly cheery mood. "Only, you know, without the constant danger."

"Has there been any more news from our home galaxy?" Teyla asked.

"No, not since the early intel." Rodney said a little more solemnly. "But we're nearly finished the process of reequipping our ships to be to able make a new visit there. It's actually why I'm here. The SGC wanted me to make sure the city and the fleet are completely prepared for a return trip to the Pegasus Galaxy, if the IOA authorizes it soon.

"And what do you think the odds of that are?" Sheppard said with a hint of cynicism.

"Uh... I... have no idea." Rodney seemed confused by the question. Evidently he didn't quite catch that it was mostly rhetorical. "Woolsey informed me he and Sam are going to be speaking with the IOA Sub-Committee about that."

"I do hope they accept our request." Teyla added. "As wonderful as Earth is, my desire to see my people again is becoming quite strong. Staying on this world is nice but it's just somehow..."

"_Boring._" Ronon finally interjected. Sheppard allowed himself a small wry smile. If there was only one person more restless than him on Atlantis, he suspected it would have to be Ronon. He could tell there was an increasingly clearer trace of frustration creeping into his usual stoic demeanor. And Sheppard could hardly blame him. Ronon however, wasn't done venting his displeasure. "We've been doing nothing for months. They need to send us back now. If we've got all these ships now, let's kill some wraith!"

"Well, it's not as simple as that." Rodney tried to explain the practicality to him. "We may have more starships _now_ than ever before, but we still have nowhere near enough to patrol an entire galaxy, let alone two." Sheppard cut in.

"Speaking of which, how many do we have now? It seems like we have an entire fleet of our own now. That still feels hard to believe."

"I know, right? Compared to just a few years ago that's almost unbelievable. When our preparations are complete we'll have five fully equipped vessels. The _Odyssey_, _Apollo_ and _Daedalus_ are all active and assigned to the Milky Way. The _Sun Tzu_ was recovered recently and is being repaired and refitted. The new upgrades to the _George Hammond_ are nearing completion as well, so when Sam resumes command she'll be at the head of the largest space-faring contingent in human history. I believe there are actually a few more in the early stages of development too, although they won't be ready for launch for a long time. It's all quite amazing really."

Ronon appeared decidedly unmoved by Rodney's tangent of wonderment and all he said was:

"All I know is that not enough wraith have died since we've been away. We need to go back."

"Look, I miss the regular threat of having the life drained from my body _just _as much as you do, but this, the work we are doing here, this is important! Do you have any idea what the significance of having the city of Atlantis on Earth is? All the knowledge we can gain more efficiently with the Ancient Database here? All the new understanding we can gain by more extensively examining this city's construction? Not to mention, the – the increased effectiveness the SGC will have operating out of an Ancient city rather than that a small mountain base! And–"

"He's right, Rodney." Sheppard suddenly said without looking back. Rodney looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"We need to get back very soon. All those people in the Pegasus Galaxy are still back there and in danger. And they don't all have the luxury of just conveniently getting up and leaving to another galaxy. Every week we stay weakens our chances of helping any of them. We've got to find some way to get that across to the IOA, and do it soon. Otherwi-"

"Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey's voice unexpectedly crackled over Sheppard's radio.

"Sheppard here." He responded.

"Colonel, I need you and Doctor McKay to gather your team and meet me in my office immediately. I have important news to discuss."

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"Looks like we may have our break. Come on, Woolsey needs to see us. Apparently he has news." Sheppard lead on.

"Well, speak of the devil." McKay muttered.

"_Finally!_" Ronon breathed, as they all hurried towards the control room.

*Moments later*

"Mr. Woolsey. _Sam._" Sheppard nodded a quick greeting to Richard Woolsey and then noticed Samantha Carter was on a screen to the side.

"Hi John. Hi Rodney. I'm sorry I can't be there in person but I'm supervising several new refits to be added to the fleet." Sam said.

"As you know, Colonel Carter and I have been lobbying on behalf of the Atlantis Expedition to be allowed to return to the Pegasus Galaxy with the city and new supplies." Woolsey said, addressing all of Colonel Sheppard's team.

"They've still remained rather uncooperative in that regard so far." Sam explained. "But together we've finally been able to persuade them to send an expedition on one of the 304s to scout the situation and asses the condition in the field. And report back. After that they've officially agreed to reassess the question of sending Atlantis back but we've still got to convince them it is a viable option."

"Well that is better than nothing." Sheppard sighed; half in relief, half in disappointment.

"I've been authorized to begin to prepare the city for departure and will stay here to supervise. You Colonel, will be picking a small number of teams to accompany you on the trip to analyze the strategic situation and re-establish contact with our allies."

"Will I be able to see my people?" Teyla asked anxiously.

"It was first on our list." Woolsey reassured her. "Colonel Sheppard, you will be in command of our expedition members on this mission so you will have the pick of any personnel at our disposal. The rest will remain here and help prepare the city."

"The _Daedalus_ will be assigned to transport you to the Pegasus Galaxy in one week." Sam said.

"Gentlemen, you have seven days to prepare. Let's get to it."

"We'll be ready." John nodded with confidence.

"There is one other matter." Woolsey mentioned before they left. "The IOA is still considering what to do with one particular... 'resource' we still have from the Pegasus Galaxy. He's in area 51. The IOA and SGC both feel they've pretty much exhausted all possible intelligence we will get out of him. And because of his 'condition,' he will soon become a problem. I believe we may have to send him with you. I felt you should be the one to deal with him."

"Oh..." Sheppard suddenly realized what they meant.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Flying a puddle jumper over Earth's airspace was something that Sheppard couldn't help but enjoy. After all the times he had to fly through danger and enemy fire back in the Pegasus Galaxy, he really did relish the opportunity to take one for a spin over the safer areas of Earth. Of course, he was still here on business. The jumper's cloak made it a non issue to avoid being seen, just as long as he didn't crash into anything else. Landing at Area 51 did not take long. After emerging from the ship, he quickly saluted the guards around the gate and made his way to one entrance. The airmen there at the door stood at attention and he saluted her as well.

"Is he here?"

"Yes sir, he is. He's being brought out now."

Sure enough, the door opened in a few moments and the wraith he'd named Todd was quickly hustled out by two guards. He'd been heavily restrained, his arms were bound and his feeding hand was completely wrapped. He seemed decidedly uncomfortable in the plain blue uniform he'd been given and he withdrew slightly at exposure to the sunlight, but when he saw Sheppard he chuckled immediately.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me." Todd sounded almost... tickled to see him again.

Sheppard realized that Todd had evidently lost none of his swagger.

"If only," Sheppard replied. "We need your help. So we're getting you out of here."

"Oh, I should _hope _so." Todd's manner took on a heavy dose of condescension. "Because, as you know, going months without feeding is a _problem _for a wraith!" He lifted his hands as far as his restraints would go. "Just what did you expect of me? To quietly starve to death?"

"Well, turns out we're not going to be quite so lucky," said Sheppard, drawing a smirk from Todd. "We're going back to the Pegasus Galaxy, but first we need to take you to see the IOA."

"Excellent!" Todd said. "So you have decided to feed me after all."

"Just get in the jumper." John shoved him inside. Ronon, Teyla and Woolsey were waiting. Ronon, as expected, was continuously glaring at Todd with the look of barely contained rage that he reserved for all wraith.

"Ah, the satedan. Still as delightful as ever." Todd turned to see Woolsey sitting further in the Jumper. "And Mr. Woolsey! I always seem to run into you whenever you humans want something desperately from me. This _must _be important."

"Let's get moving, Colonel." Woolsey said. He was clearly eager to get this whole thing over with.

As Sheppard made his way to the cockpit, a grinning Todd nodded a greeting to Teyla and took a seat near her. Opposite them, Ronon flinched with anger.

_*Later, in Washington, D.C.*_

"Mr. Woolsey, why have you called for this meeting? I thought you were satisfied with our decision."

"We still need to discuss the matter of the wraith captive. I believe that it will also be necessary for him to travel with Colonel Sheppard's expedition."

The IOA committee members were all obviously displeased with having to return to a meeting with Woolsey so soon. And they were clearly not expecting to have to consider this issue yet. Representatives from all of the major international powers involved in the Stargate program were present. All of them seemed reasonably skeptical of such a suggestion.

"Why?" One of them asked.

"His value to the program here has essentially run its course, unless… we send him back to his wraith allies. Then perhaps we can continue working together to our joint benefit. There would be very little point in leaving him here. He will not be able to survive in our custody much longer in any event. And I assume we aren't going to be feeding him people in exchange for information?"

"Is that really wise?" Another spoke. "Every time the Atlantis Expedition has worked with this or any other wraith, it has resulted in limited success at best and potential catastrophe at worst. Frankly Mr. Woolsey, we have increasingly little faith that your dealings with the wraith will prove worthwhile. They barely tolerate each other as allies, much less us, who they consider little more than their primary food source! Perhaps we should simply cut our losses here. Exactly how many times now have we narrowly avoided disaster on Earth because of some form of wraith treachery?"

"Todd has proven to be extremely helpful not only in developing our retrovirus but also defeating the Pegasus Replicators. His assistance in these and several other mutual problems proves, in my mind, that he and his connections may still be invaluable to us all. I hardly expect anyone to trust him unconditionally, but I stand by my belief that he is truly a uniquely important partner in the larger conflict in the Pegasus Galaxy."

A third individual spoke: "He's _also _a wraith. You can name him if you want, but he's still a creature that needs to eat humans to survive. You might think of him as an ally now, but you will eventually fall on opposite sides of that issue. And given how closely you seemed to be working together; this is a _very _dangerous combination, Mr. Woolsey."

"They're smarter than I thought," Ronon whispered aside to Teyla. The IOA delegates continued.

"With the Atlantis assets already safely back here, the wraith don't have a way to our galaxy. Hopefully with the factions embroiled in a civil war, they will destroy each other before they are able to cause any more significant damage to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Teyla spoke up.

"Pardon me, but I do not believe that will be the case. The wraith feed on entire civilizations in order to fuel their war. If they are not stopped, nearly all of the humans in our galaxy could be wiped out."

"She's right. That's why we've got to back with the city back to fight them," Ronon added.

"I disagree. And in any event, we've been through this. We are not here to discuss that now. Regarding the wraith prisoner, I still remain unconvinced that sending him with you would be prudent. With either him or Atlantis back in the Pegasus Galaxy, it will provide the wraith with another way to find Earth. So if we can manage to avoid simply _giving_ them a new way to find us, we may just be able to let the wraith decimate each other's forces without any help from us. And if what you've said is true, they are still all still trapped there so-"

"_Excuse me_." Todd said suddenly with an extremely dismissive courtesy. He irreverently walked from his position near the back of the crowd to face the IOA delegation. The representatives all jumped slightly at the wraith coming closer to them and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "This world is known to all wraith. It is the reason the hives awoke in the first place." He paused for a moment, almost as if to catch his breath. "Every wraith in the galaxy knows the pain of hunger. Our food supply is running out." He looked down at his restrained feeding hand. "The hunger that every wraith feels, the hunger to feed, is greater than any of you could ever imagine. And every one of them knows of a world with untold billions upon billions of new humans, _just_… out of reach." He looked back up at them. "Do you _really _think we would simply give up?" The IOA delegates all looked singularly horrified. A wicked smile spread across Todd's face. "Make no mistake, eventually the wraith will find your planet. Some of us already know where it is." Everyone in the room, including Sheppard and Woolsey, looked perturbed hearing that. "How many times have the wraith already reached your doorstep? Do you really believe it will never happen again if you do nothing? How many times could you avert disaster? Once? Twice? Ten times? A hundred? _More?_ I know the future. We _will _keep coming. Wraith are never ending."

"We'd fight you if you came back again," one of the delegates said, trying to muster up some defiance.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you would. Bravely," Todd said sardonically. "But if the wraith are to come in force, how long could you truly hold out against the same species that made the lanteans flee our galaxy in abject defeat? Are you really willing to take the chance we won't? Would you prefer to just hide and hope the wraith simply lose interest or would you rather endeavor to make a difference? Were I you, I would take advantage of the rather... 'unique' resources at my disposal." Todd's voice finally took on a less patronizing quality. "Had I desired simply to attack your world I could have done so already. My goals are much larger than your quaint little planet. My allies will still have important campaigns to undertake. This could prove to be as much to your advantage as mine. I suggest you seize the opportunities in your hands, while you still can."

The IOA committee said nothing. They remained silent for a long time. Finally, Woolsey stepped forward slowly. A hint of a knowing smile was on his lips.

"I believe our point has been made, gentlemen. Thank you for seeing us."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_*A few days later*_

McKay and and Sheppard were walking down one of the corridors in Atlantis. Rodney was in the middle of pleading his case to John.

"No, Rodney. The decision has already been made."

"Oh come on John, can't you at least consider it?"

"Listen, we don't need two doctors on this mission. Beckett has more experience with the locals there and a personal rapport with people on more worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy. He's the logical choice. Plus, Keller still has a life, family, friends here. Carson is not supposed to be interacting with his. Remember?"

"Well OK fine, but still, _one_ more person couldn't hurt could it? I'm asking for a personal favor here."

John stopped and looked straight at him.

"As hard is it might be for you to grasp, your personal life is not a big priority when I'm assigning mission personnel. She will stay here and head up the new medical staff. It'll be OK, McKay. You'll see her again soon enough."

"Hey, the _Daedalus_ could always use more medical personnel, what if there's some emergency and Carson can't be everywhere at once if-"

_"Rodney!"_ John finally snapped. "Sometimes you just have to _deal _with this sort of thing!"

His little outburst caught Rodney off guard and there was quiet for a moment. Then Sheppard spoke again in a softer, slightly apologetic tone. "Look, I like Jennifer, Rodney, I do. But there is no point in bringing her along on a potentially hazardous journey if she's going to be superfluous. Besides, I am sure you'll find a way to pass the time." John gave him a reassuring pat on the arm as he walked away. Rodney stood there for a second, finally acquiescing, and then followed John down the hall.

"Oh alright, fine... Hey, wait a second, how hazardous a mission are we talking here?"

******

_*That afternoon*_

Sheppard and Ronon walked together into a crowded cafeteria section of Atlantis.

"Everyone is busy getting this city ready." Ronon said. "And I'm the one who wants to leave most of all and I don't know how I'm supposed to help."

"I'm sure everybody here has got their job covered. You just need to make sure that you're ready yourself when we are all prepared to go."

"I will be, no question. I just... really don't know what to do with myself in this_ waiting_."

"There has gotta be a way you can find to pass the time with something. Why don't you try sparing with Teyla?"

"No, she's spending time with her family. Plus... she and I already did that."

Sheppard thought for a second and then he noticed a number of scientists who he recognized. Dr. Lee and several of his colleagues were sitting down at one of the tables. They were here to help work on the city, but they were all apparently on a break because most of them were sitting eating. Dr Lee himself was relaxing with his personal laptop. Sheppard suddenly had an amusing idea.

"Why don't you try to take in some of Earth's entertainment while you still have the chance?"

"Like what?" Ronon asked him, skeptically.

"Hey, Dr. Lee." Sheppard called to him when they approached the table. The scientist looked up at him.

"Oh hi, Colonel... Sheppard." He seemed rather surprised that John had actually taken the time to talk to him.

"Ronon here was telling me that he's got some free time before we leave. And he was also interested in learning more about World of Warcraft."

"What!?" Ronon looked at Sheppard with shock.

"Realllly?" Dr. Lee's interest was obviously piqued.

"Yep. Now I've gotta go finish up some other important stuff. You two play nice. I'll be back later."

Sheppard turned and quickly walked away before he saw more of the stunned look on Ronon's face. He quietly laughed to himself as he heard Dr. Lee's excited voice already detailing the various facets of Warcraft to Ronon.

"Now this here is the city of Dalaran, it's floating very high up in the skies over the 'frozen' continent, Northrend..."

------

John went out onto a balcony again and looked around for a second. He realized that Carson Beckett was standing off to his right, leaning over the railings and staring out into the ocean. He was obviously absorbed in thought. John made his way over to him.

"Enjoying the view, Carson?" Sheppard said, trying not to seem intrusive.

"Hello colonel." Carson said absently without looking at him.

"Are you going to be ready for when we take off? You might not have the chance to return here for a while after we leave home." John asked.

"Home... hmmm. You know, when I was being kept as a prisoner in Michael's labs, I always, _always _longed to see this place again. Even just one more time. I was constantly afraid I would never see my friends and family again. I couldn't wait to get back to Earth when I was still in the Pegasus Galaxy. I never _ever _thought I would end up like this. Everyone I knew is just right here, but I am gone... because I am dead." Carson was only half talking to Sheppard, but John responded anyway.

"You're still Carson Beckett. This is still home." Sheppard said, trying to console him, although he knew he was hardly in a position to do so.

"Yes. But then, think about it. I have never actually even been here before. This is the first time I've ever walked on this planet, isn't it? The other Carson was born here, but I was born in Michael's lab. Earth never was my real homeworld." Carson paused.

"And yet... I remember being here. I remember everything about it. I remember the place I used to live. I remember my mum's cooking. I remember the look on her face the last time I saw her. There is no other place that could ever be 'home'. Do I even have one anymore?" Carson finally looked up to his left at Sheppard. He managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me, colonel. I'll be fine. I'm just... still adjusting to a very bizarre situation. I'll be ready when we go back to Pegasus, no problems."

Sheppard nodded solemnly and started to walk off. But he stopped for a moment and spoke to Beckett again.

"Just remember you're not alone around here, Carson."

******

_*That night*_

McKay walked into the gym grumbling quietly. Teyla and John were already there sitting and talking.

"Well, the city's structural integrity should be sufficient to make the trip and the power issue is... coming along." He said that part with a clear sense of frustration. "But the Wormhole Drive probably won't work."

Sheppard looked up.

"Why? We got it to work on our way here. You cannot get it up and running again now? Why?"

"Well of course *I* could get it to work... eventually. But we have less than one day to work on it here. I spent months working on the math for that one jump. With the extra adjustments we have to make for the depleted ZPM and so forth, it would take even more work."

"Was it not Dr. Zelenka who perfected the Wormhole Drive on our journey to Earth?" Teyla asked.

"Well... yes. And that was very impressive of him but he had a lot less work than we have to do here. He just dotted some I's, crossed some T's and such. Even with all of us working together here I don't think we can complete the equations in time for it to be of any practical use for a jump. There are just too many variables to recalculate. And without me here they definitely won't be able to in time."

Just then all three of them turned to see Ronon enter the room.

"Did you guys know there is a World of Warcraft character named after me?" Ronon said.

Nobody in the room seemed to know how to respond to that.

Finally Rodney broke the long puzzled silence.

"What?"

"Dr. Lee told me about him. He's been going on and on about that game he has."

Sheppard stood and walked up to him. The look on John's face showed he didn't quite seem to fathom what he had just heard.

_"What?"_

"Yeah. He was a great leader or something. He was in a flying pink tower in this big city or something. Go ask him."

Rodney and John exchanged baffled looks.

"I think there could be a security breach." Ronon added.

"I'll need to ask him about that tomorrow." Rodney said. He turned around to leave. "I think I'd had better go get a good night's sleep. I'll need to be rested if we're gonna get any work done before I need to leave."

"Well this is our last night on Earth. We may not be back for a while. Everyone savor it if you can. Goodnight all." Sheppard followed Rodney out.

"Goodnight John. Goodnight Rodney." Teyla called out to them as they walked away. Then she turned to Ronon.

"I believe I will also go to bed. It has been a long day." She bowed her head to him and left.

This left Ronon alone in the gym. He watched her leave and then looked around the room and found one of the staves used for sparing and training. He picked it up and began to practice.

------

Ronon had not been particularly concerned with keeping track of time. He just needed to channel all his pent up aggression into something, _anything _. These final days of waiting had been maddening.

It was a short time later he sensed someone else enter the gym. He turned around. It was Amelia. Ronon stopped what he was doing and waved a greeting to her.

"Hi," Amelia said.

"Hi," he answered back.

"So you're going tomorrow."

"Yeah. Finally. I'm just not cut out for all this sitting around, you know."

"I understand. I just wish you could spend more time here."

"Well. We... *I* have things to do. There's still a war to fight. And I can't just walk away. Ever. Not until the wraith are all dead."

He resumed practicing and swiped at the air a couple more times while he waited for her to speak again. She seemed a little bit hesitant to proceed.

"Listen, Ronon. It..." She sighed. "You... don't... have to continue like this."

He stopped to look at her once more.

"Yes I do."

"But it doesn't have to be that way. We can move the city wherever we want now. And the way things are going, the wraith might not even be a threat at all anymore soon. And then-"

"I have to do this. You wouldn't understand."

She frowned and looked down, a little dejected. She Realized she couldn't dissuade him.

"Well just... be careful Ronon." She slowly turned and walked away.

"Hey." Ronon called after her and Amelia looked back at him in surprise. The satedan tiled his head.

"You... wanna spare a little?"

That brought a smile to her face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"OK. Check if it works now."

Carter and Zelenka were working over opposite sides of a newly installed power generator.

"Yes, that's it. Now we just need to make sure all of the others in the system will work as well." Radek sounded distinctly weary.

"We should be able to get the rest of the generators working faster now." Sam said, trying to uplift the Czech's spirits a little.

"After that we'll also have to ensure all of the SGC's equipment that is still here can be prepped for transport when necessary." She added.

"Why? The IOA hasn't even approved the mission to take the city back. And if they don't, we may be doing all of this for no reason." Zelenka said.

"Well no, they haven't. But General O'Neill wanted this place to be entirely prepared to depart beforehand if the IOA does allow it back. And if we aren't authorized to return then it is a simple matter to undo the adjustments we don't need and leave all the equipment. But if and when the city is to leave, Stargate Command wants it to be done as quickly and efficiently as possible."

Radek nodded weakly, as if he saw the logic, but still preferred that he didn't.

"Alright. Let's go." He said.

"Hold on. We should probably wait to hear from McKay and Bill about how well our generator system will interface with the existing systems first." Sam said.

"Here they come now." Zelenka said as he noticed the both of them walking towards Sam and himself. He could already hear that Dr. Lee was talking to Rodney about something.

"No, no! I'm telling you it's only a coincidence! 'Rhonin' is a legendary wizard. He's the leader of the mage-lords of the Violet Citadel. He is a character that was created by Blizzard Entertainment years before we ever even went to the Pegasus Galaxy! It isn't even spelled the same."

"Alright, alright! I believe you! _Sheesh_. I'm sorry I asked." McKay then began to address Sam and Radek. "Alright, our calculations show the city's power grid and the ZPMs should be able to interact fine with our new apparatus. I don't know how much time we have left here before the _Daedalus_ arrives so we should all get to work on the rest of the nodes in the system as quickly as we can.

The four of them split into two groups. Radek and Rodney proceeded quickly to the next power generator station. But before they were truly able to get down to work, Sheppard and Teyla walked up to them.

"Rodney, the _Daedalus_ is almost here. You guys better begin to wrap it up. It's almost time to go."

"What? Now? There's still a lot of work to do here! This is important! Without this stuff we won't be able to take the city to Pegasus with enough power to operate it very effectively."

"Well you'll just have to trust in the other people working on it. They're qualified individuals, McKay. I'm sure they will be able to get it working _almost_ as good as you. And actually, why do we even need all this anyway? Can't we just use the ZPMs' power to get us back if we wanted?"

"Well we _could_, yes. But we might end up without a functioning city by the time we landed. The battle over Earth and the Wormhole Drive depleted more from the three ZPMs then I would have liked. We could still go back, but while we're here we should supplement the city's power levels with a network of our own generators. Sure they aren't anywhere near as powerful as a Zero Point Module, but since we actually have access to the resources here on Earth, we're installing a new secondary grid of our own that should be able to run parts of the city that the ZPM would otherwise be needlessly drained on. Trust me, it will make a difference."

Sheppard was only half listening.

"Well OK, whatever you're doing, you'd better be ready to go in about an hour. The rest of us will be assembling in the control center. Get ready."

McKay activated his radio.

"Sam, the _Daedalus_ is almost here. I've gotta head out."

"It's OK, Rodney. You go get ready. Bill and I will finish this node. Radek can finish yours. The rest of the team can finish the system and get the city ready while you're gone."

"Alright, understood." Rodney turned to his colleague. "Keep working here. I will be right back as soon as I'm finished preparing my stuff." Rodney began to follow Sheppard out, but then stopped for a second when he realized that he John and Teyla weren't alone.

"_Kanaan_." McKay actually seemed a little surprised to see him standing alongside them.

"Hello, Dr. McKay." Kanaan said with the utmost politeness. He gave a small courteous bow of his head, but he was holding Torren so he was careful not to wake the baby.

"We… um... haven't seen you around in a while." McKay said to him.

"He's been here the whole time you know." Sheppard said to Rodney, disbelievingly.

"I'm sure he's simply been busy helping me with Torren." Teyla suggested.

"Hmm." Rodney was left pondering just how he could have missed noticing him for so long as he followed the three of them out into the next room.

_*Later that evening*_

Night had just fallen. The gate room was becoming increasingly crowded as the departure hour approached. Almost everyone who was to be disembarking as well as those who were seeing them off had gathered in that general area and was waiting for word from the 304 that would be transporting them. There was a sense of both excitement and anxiousness in the air. Everyone knew that this assignment was an important one.

Finally, word came that the _Daedalus_ had arrived to Earth. Chuck signaled Woolsey that Colonel Caldwell had established contact. It was then that Woolsey activated the city's internal communication system and broadcast a message throughout the city.

"Attention, expedition team. Proceed to stargate operations immediately. The _Daedalus_ has arrived and is awaiting the mission team. Prepare for departure."

Everyone who was already geared up massed in the center of the gate room. Four recon teams chosen by Sheppard assembled at the front of the crowd, organized by their respective units. Dr. Beckett made his way into the room followed by 3 medical and scientific personnel who he had requested to aid him. Dr. Keller, who had been discussing work with him, also followed Carson in. Ronon entered next and not far behind came Teyla and her family. The satedan stayed by himself amongst the crowd and cast his gaze upwards towards the control center. He exchanged one last look with Amelia.

McKay eventually arrived as well, still in the middle of a heated conversation with Zelenka about the latest city refits. He was finally forced to just take his place in the crowd when Radek reminded him that he'd been working with the city as just long as he had. The captive Todd had been moved into position by two marines assigned to guard him. The wraith had actually been given back his apparel, but was still restrained by the arms and legs. Amongst all of the commotion, the look on the wraith's face told everyone that he seemed positively delighted to be finally heading back to his home galaxy. Several more people piled into the gate room to see the mission teams off, including Sam and Generals Landry and O'Neill.

Finally, John Sheppard himself strode into room to the front of the group. After gearing up, he'd been spending the very last of his free time back outside on the balcony, staring out at the night. Alone. After he'd heard the call, John had walked into the gate room with a purpose.

Sheppard looked around at all the people in the gateroom. He watched everyone say their final goodbyes. He noticed Jennifer Keller taking a moment with Rodney.

"So you want me to bring you anything special back from the Pegasus Galaxy? Exotic Pegasus fruit? Unknown Ancient technology?" Rodney nervously asked her, in an effort to ease the tension slightly .

She smiled at him. "No. Just come back to me, alright?" And she leaned in and kissed him very briefly.

"Right." He said quietly to her. And with that McKay walked back away from Jennifer and took a place next to Teyla's family among the rest of the departing crowd. He shot a look in Sheppard's direction.

"You guys all set?" John asked them.

"Indeed we are, John." Teyla smiled warmly. Sheppard walked over to speak to his commanding officers.

"Everyone is ready to go, sirs."

"Excellent, colonel. I know you're up to the task. Just don't take this the wrong way when I say I hope whatever you find back there isn't something that requires the IOA to send the city back after you. Because frankly, I think it's better for us of all if the city stays here." Landry said.

"Well then, uh, consider it not taken, General."

"But all of us here will stand by your recommendations." Jack O'Neill said.

"Remember, the _Daedalus_ will be on her own for this mission. We will try to get the fleet mobilized as quickly as we can, but if you run into serious trouble I can't promise we will be able to make any reinforcements available to you. The _Apollo_ will be moved into position to relay reports back to Stargate Command at the designated check in dates. Also, keep in mind, he's been ordered to assist you in your task, but you and Colonel Caldwell will have to collaborate on this operation." Sam explained to him.

"Understood." Sheppard said.

"Good luck, colonel." Landry said.

"This is your mission, Sheppard. You have a go." O'Neill nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Generals." Sheppard turned around to face his mission squad.

"OK everybody listen up! Our mission is fairly straightforward. We are to gather intelligence on the status of the Pegasus Galaxy by reestablishing contact and hopefully… diplomatic ties with our allies there. We are not expecting major hostile engagements, but we have no idea what the overall state of the galaxy is, so everyone should be on alert for _anything_ we may encounter. Now I know you guys are all prepared for this. That's why I chose you for this. Everyone do their job like I know you all can, and we will all get home safe in no time."

The team seemed to appreciate his words. Some of them, such as Major Lorne and Major Teldy, nodded in acknowledgment. Sheppard saw others in their group gripped their guns tighter. They were all ready.

It was in that instant that Sheppard truly realized he was about to lead people back into an unknown. His mind took him back to a similar moment in his life. He remembered the first time they went through the event horizon to the Pegasus Galaxy for the first time. He remembered Elizabeth. Back then it had been her that was giving the speech of a leader. John knew he was never quite as good as her at those.

"_Now every one of you volunteered for this mission, and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest. And in light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you are also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore. But as all of you know… we may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation." _

_Not one of them did. She smiled._

"_Begin the dialing sequence."_

He wondered if any of them _would _have withdrawn had they known that many would never see their home again. Did any of them really know what they were getting themselves into that day? Just how many _was _it that never returned? It was far too many. And it always seemed to hit them when least expected…

"Atlantis, this is Caldwell. The _Daedalus_ has received all pertinent supplies and is prepared to disembark. We are awaiting your signal." Stephen Caldwell's voice broke the brief silence over the city's communication's system.

"Understood, _Daedalus_. Stand by." Woolsey, who had made his way down the stairs, answered through his radio.

"Acknowledged."

The _Daedalus's_ radio communications had been patched into Atlantis's systems.

Woolsey turned solemnly to talk to Sheppard.

"Well... this is it. Godspeed, colonel."

Sheppard took one last moment to survey the troops again. They all were eager to go into action. He expected no less from any of them. In fact, some almost looked a little bit excited to be going back into potential danger. That was good. He just hoped they wouldn't have to be.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!"

"We're ready, sir!" Major Lorne said to him confidently.

John knew he needed to be worthy of that confidence. And he knew he needed to lead everyone back home safely. He just prayed he was up to the task.

He activated his radio.

"_Daedalus_." Sheppard's voice was suddenly very subdued. "Beam us up."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The _Daedalus'_ trip to the Pegasus Galaxy hadn't been the desperate flight it was when the ship had first traveled there, but had still proceeded at a fairly urgent pace. Caldwell had been informed that it would be in the best interests of the mission to speed the journey up. Thus, it was a number of days ahead of schedule when they had reached the outer edge of the galaxy. He'd been made aware that this was primarily for the benefit of the wraith. This "Todd" had apparently gone for months without feeding. From what he understood, that was pushing the limits of even a wraith. Also, truth be told, Caldwell would feel a lot more comfortable once they'd gotten him off of the ship. Of course, he was still hastily carrying a wraith, which would feed on humans as soon as it arrived, to its destination faster. Caldwell tried not to think about that. Regardless, Todd was a vitally important component to this mission, and Caldwell's orders were to get him back to his wraith allies as quickly as possible. It was as simple as that. Frankly, the _Daedalus'_ commander was most eager to get that part of his job underway and over with.

"Colonel, we're well inside the Pegasus Galaxy now. We are going to need a more precise heading very soon, sir." The navigation officer said.

Caldwell activated the internal communications.

"Security, escort the wraith up here now. And do it _carefully,_ please."

*_Meanwhile_*

Sheppard was in the ship's mess hall. He was sitting at a table opposite Carson. The doctor was finishing off what was left of a selection of food he'd picked out. He didn't seem to be enjoying it much, but Sheppard scarcely noticed that. John was still immersed in thought. It wouldn't be long before they would have to go out on the field.

"So, you're sure you know what you're going to be doing when we begin to head down to the planets?" Sheppard asked. He wanted to be certain that he and Carson were on the same page.

"Aye. I remember the planets we are going to visit. I know my job here, Colonel." Carson reassured him.

"Your team will be accompanied by Major Gregory's squad for the majority of your assignment. Then I'll need you for our last stops."

"Hi guys!"

John looked up to see Rodney with Teyla and Ronon walking up from his left. Rodney sat down next to Sheppard and began to unwrap what appeared to be a sandwich that he'd brought. Carson then suddenly made an observation.

"You know, you've been fairly quiet on this trip, Colonel."

"He is right, John." Teyla said. "You haven't seemed quite yourself. Are you quite sure you are alright?"

"I was just thinking about our job. This trip could be our last break before we go into some action. I mean we don't know what we'll find when we get there. We might not get a lot of chance to rest afterward. But at the same time, I _still _kind of want to get this whole thing underway soon." John said.

"He's not the only one." Ronon said, still sounding more than a little annoyed at the whole state of affairs.

Rodney sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Have you two considered that maybe this whole 'fact finding mission' of ours won't be anywhere near as serious as you make it out to be? I mean, what if there's no 'dangerous wraith infested warzones' or 'desperate life or death battles?' What if all we have to do is take a leisurely stroll across a few planets, have a few awkward conversations with some of the locals and then just fly right on home?"

John imagined that Rodney was likely not looking forward to either scenario. But Sheppard just looked at him, his expression unchanged and impassive.

"With everything that has happened here, do you _really_ think we're going to be that lucky?"

Rodney didn't immediately reply, instead he simply sighed again and opted to take a bite out of his finally unwrapped sandwich. Barely had he done so when Caldwell's stern voice broke over the intercom.

"Colonel Sheppard, you and your team and report to the bridge."

"Let's go." Sheppard got up and left without a moment's pause. Everyone followed him, except an irritated Rodney who remained sitting for a second longer.

"I _just_ sat down!"

*_Moments Later_*

When Sheppard got to the bridge he saw that Todd had already been brought up there. He seemed noticeably more haggard than when they had left Earth. Colonel Caldwell had also made his way back from the front of the bridge to talk to them.

"Sheppard, we've reached the point now where we'll need a specific objective. You are the one in charge of deciding that objective. Otherwise we're just wandering the galaxy aimlessly. Where are we going to start the mission?"

"We've compiled a list of all the peoples we've encountered in our time here that I'll need to check up on." Dr. Beckett said first.

"I'm familiar with the entirety of the operation, doctor. But we'll need to pick one of them for our first stop." Caldwell said.

"We must rendezvous with my alliance at once!" Said a still restrained Todd, as he wearily inched towards them. The wraith's two guards kept their gaze fixed on him, ready for any sudden moves. "They are of the most importance, by far, to this whole undertaking of yours. Contacting those of them that remain should be your primary goal."

"No." Sheppard said. He turned back to Caldwell. "Head to the athosian settlement. We're contacting Teyla's people first."

"Thank you, John." Teyla said. She didn't seem to have expected him to chose to travel to her people's settlement first.

Todd was clearly not happy.

"Need I _remind_ you, Colonel... that my wraith allies and I have the most strategic value! All your other allies should be secondary! Your people can benefit the most from us. They cannot provide even a fraction of the resources or assistance we can!"

"We didn't come all the way here _just _to ferry you home. The athosians are our closest allies. You sit tight, we'll get to you soon enough."

Todd's frustrations were becoming palpable.

"_Sheppard!_ I grow weaker by the day! I will not be able to _help_ if I remain in these conditions much _longer_!"

"You've survived this long. You'll be fine for a couple more days." Sheppard said flatly. "Our first objective will be to reach the athosians."

Todd let out an incensed growl and hobbled to a nearby console to lean on.

"How are we even going to contact the wraith?" Caldwell asked. "We don't have any reliable information on their position or activities."

Todd spoke up again, calmer this time.

"My allies monitor several wraith communication frequencies for certain emergencies. If I can modify your long range transmitter to send an appropriate coded message along one such channel, they should be able to send coordinates for a viable meeting place and time."

Caldwell considered that for a moment and then exchanged a look with Sheppard before finally speaking again.

"Alright, fine. We'll proceed with that. Dr. McKay, help the wraith establish contact with his hive. Make sure you find us a suitably secure location."

"On it." Rodney said as he walked over to a control station. Caldwell then looked back to the helm.

"Lay in a heading to New Athos." Finally he turned to face Sheppard again. "Make sure to be ready, Colonel. We'll be there within a day."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The _Daedalus_ soon entered orbit around the planet where the athosians settled. They had made good time.

"Are you able to tell if the camp site is still safe?" Teyla inquired of the helmsman. A hint of concern had found its way into her voice. He shrugged.

"It's impossible to be completely certain from up here, but life signs _are_ present at the camp and there are no particularly unusual readings that we can detect from this point. Everything seems to be normal. I would imagine they'd most probably be fine."

"Well, we'll have to go down there to find out for sure," Sheppard said from behind them. "Beam my team down to the outskirts. If we give the all clear, send Dr. Beckett and Teyla's family."

The team materialized just outside the still bustling athosian settlement just as the sun was setting. Several startled athosians were nearby and they all reacted with surprise, which quickly turned to curiosity, delight and excitement. Teyla briefly glanced around for familiar faces before a huge smile spread across her face. Sheppard signaled the _Daedalus_ to beam down Beckett, Kanaan and Torren. John could tell how relieved Teyla was to be back here as he watched her begin to greet the crowd of athosians now gathering around them. It had been a little while since he had seen her quite so happy. It was really good to see her smile like this again. After everything that had happened, she deserved it.

They all made their way towards the center of the athosian encampment together. Many more people began to emerge from their homes to try to see the source of the commotion. It was then that Halling strode out of his tent. When he realized who it was, he just barely managed to stifle a bout of stunned laughter. His hair had grown back to roughly its former length in the months following his ordeal with Michael, but the look of disbelief on his face had not yet left when he walked up to them.

"You have returned!" He exclaimed, clearly overjoyed to see them. Teyla was the first to greet him. She put her hands on his shoulders and they touched their heads together in the traditional athosian greeting.

"It is good to see you again, Halling."

"And you, Teyla. Your people have missed you greatly." He turned to Sheppard and extended his hand. Sheppard shook it. "Many of us had begun to believe we would not see you again."

"Well… we're here now," Sheppard reassured him. Halling looked up at the sky.

"You should come inside. It will be dark soon. We were preparing our evening meal and would be delighted if you could join us."

_*Later*_

"It is good that you arrived when you did," Halling said while they sat at the table in his hut. "It is feared that the galaxy is spiraling into a state of turmoil. They say the wraith are becoming more and more desperate. They have begun culling worlds with greater frequency and savagery than ever before in living memory."

"Have things truly become so bad?" Teyla asked. The grave expression on Halling's face did not soften.

"In the recent months, several of our old trading partners have been all but obliterated."

"_What?_" She said, horrified.

"Most of us believe it is only a matter of time before the wraith come for us as well. A few others and myself had begun searching for some way for our people to escape if the worst should happen; but safe havens in this galaxy appear to be becoming increasingly rare. I am not sure we would be able to find any place for our people to flee to for very long," Halling said. It was then that Ronon interjected.

"People are dying all across the galaxy now! Isn't _that_ enough to get them to send the city back with us?"

"Hold on there, Chewie. We're probably going to need more than that. The IOA has already heard our testimony about the humans here," Sheppard said. He turned back to Halling. "Can you tell us how the Pegasus Coalition held up through all of this?"

"Have they even survived at all?" McKay said. Halling nodded.

"We do extensive trading with many of the members. Most of the Coalition's leadership has remained intact, but they've become increasingly strained in dealing with all the growing refugee populations. Survival is becoming more of a struggle every day for each of the peoples of this galaxy now."

Teyla's face had adopted a stern expression of her own. She leaned forward in her chair and put her hand over his.

"I promise you, Halling, I will _not_ let anything happen to our people. _Not_ again. Now that we are here, my friends and I will do everything in our power to protect you all." Her voice trembled slightly with conviction.

Sheppard said nothing, but nodded weakly. He could see how much it meant to her to make that vow to Halling. But with everything that was happening, he just hoped that it was a promise he'd be able to keep for her.

_He had to._

Between the politics back home and the wraith's struggle for dominance here, he just knew that _somehow... _he'd need to find a way.

_*Elsewhere*_

It was across the galaxy on yet another distant battlefield above yet another ravaged world where that struggle for dominance saw its next turn unfold.

A wraith cruiser hung drifting in space, surrounded by fractured pieces of debris. The hull was scorched and battered from weapons fire. Its remaining guns made weak attempts to return fire against an unrelenting bombardment. An enemy hiveship and its escorts continued to blast away at all that was left of a fleet that had been marshaled to defend this outpost. Two wraith factions had fought a battle here for control of this and several surrounding stars systems… precious feeding grounds. One faction had hoped to make a final stand here, and in so doing, finally drive these intruders from their territory. But now the battle was over. Their fleet had been decimated and their once powerful alliance had been broken. All that had still survived here was the cruiser and the last hiveship it protected. Both were under heavy fire from the wraith vessels at the head of triumphant invaders' fleet. The onslaught finally ruptured the cruiser's hull integrity and it began to erupt in a series of secondary explosions. The fleet refocused their attacks on the remaining hive; but just as they did, the damaged ship finally managed to activate its hyperdrive and escape. The cruiser, however, was not as fortunate and the explosions soon magnified and ripped the ship apart in one final detonation of orange fire.

Aboard the victors' hive, one wraith commander stood in center of the bridge at the primary console. One of his subordinates reported on the battle's status from his station near the front of the room.

"Cruiser destroyed. All enemy ships have either been destroyed or have fled. The battle is ours." The commander said nothing. Instead he simply closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled… as if savoring the precise moment when all his enemies were destroyed. A few seconds later the ship received a transmission and the image of another wraith appeared on their view screen. Unlike the commander and his underlings, this wraith was bald and appeared to be much larger in build. When he spoke, an almost unnatural and inhumanly deep voice filled the entire bridge.

"The Queen is pleased with your progress," he said. The other two wraith on the bridge appeared slightly nervous in his presence, but the commander didn't hesitate when he responded.

"As she should be. Our conquest of this cluster is complete. Another of our enemies has been erased from the galaxy and their territory is now ours."

"The enemy queen escaped." The bald wraith said flatly.

"She is nothing." The commander said dismissively. "Her alliance has been shattered and her fleet annihilated. Any survivors are of no consequence. We can hunt them down at any time. Her hive may flee to her last outposts to hide, but she is still powerless. She cannot escape." The other wraith seemed satisfied with that answer. He spoke again.

"The Queen wishes to extend her congratulations and has commanded that these conquered worlds shall be a new feeding ground for you and your warriors." The commander's expression did not change but he gave a slight nod. The bald wraith continued. "Another wraith faction has begun a major offensive into our territory on another front. The Queen desires that you take your ships and gather your strength at one of the nearby planets, and then join forces with our main fleet."

"They challenge us, they all die." The commander simply said in response. He had a tone of almost diabolical glee. The bald wraith smirked ever so slightly before he closed the channel. The wraith commander turned to his subordinates.

"Which of the feeding grounds is nearest to us?" The wraith who gave the status report earlier adjusted his console and the image of three different planets appeared on the main screen.

"These three worlds are all within a short distance of this location," he said. "We could reach any of them quickly enough to still be able to reinforce the fleet."

"Population levels?" The commander said.

"Moderate," the same wraith replied. "Humans have spread extensively across each of the three worlds, but other wraith factions had culled the populations repeatedly prior to this battle." The commander was thoughtful for a moment then said:

"This territory would still be vulnerable to incursions from other wraith. Which feeding ground would be most likely to be raided by enemies?" The image of one of the planets was enlarged on their screen.

"This one. Its location puts it near the edge of our territory and it can be most easily accessed by intruders."

"Excellent. Order the fleet to rendezvous above this world. Tell them to prepare to cull the entire planet." Another wraith to the commander's left suddenly turned back to him in protest.

"But... _commander!_ Its population will be too diminished to sustain a viable feeding ground! We canno-" But the commander silenced him with a glare.

"Once we leave, our enemies will steal what is rightfully ours! They shall find nothing there but a broken, _lifeless_ shell! These worlds shall belong to us or_ no-one_!" He took another deep breath before a look of wicked satisfaction appeared on his face. He raised his voice to speak to every wraith around him. "_Bleed_ this planet dry."


End file.
